Sacrifice
by Asuka0NK
Summary: A oneshot of my ending to Higurashi. I may turn into a full arc. Rated M for blood


**Okay so this is just a one-shot of an ending of the anime/manga/game. Anyway I may actually turn this ending into a full story that leads up to this part but probably not. I don't know. Anyway please R/R thanks.**

The blonde woman stood with the gun pointed at them.

"All of you have ruined my dream, I was so close but I won't lose I will fufill my Grandfather's research with this final bullet. Rika I'll end your life here and now." Takano pointed the gun right at me. I was alone standing in the middle of the forest. I lost my friends when we escaped the Mountain Hounds and now here I am standing face to face with the woman who is the cause of this endless June. This was my perfect world. The best world conceived and now it will end here with one will. This is it. It's impossible to break Takano's will hers is too strong. No matter what my life will end here.

"You win Takano go ahead and shoot. But I promise. YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS FOREST FREE!" I yelled at her. Even if she pulled the trigger the Banken are already looking for her. I know they have already captured the Mountain Hounds. If only I came out and let them take me. But no I had to come face to face with my killer. My own grudge was my downfall. I closed my eyes and I sensed Takano about to pull the trigger then I hear people yelling.

"RIKA!" I turn and see Hanyuu running over to me.

"You're gonna give up now. After all of this." It was Hanyuu who spoke these words to me. They all stood by me and looked stared at Takano.

"Well if it isn't that girl from the shrine all those years ago. Rika's relative. Looks like this time I rolled a one on the die. No I will turn this one into a six. You can't protect Rika alone little girl!"

"Takano if that bullet impacts my chest. My friends will come here and will still stand by me to the last breath and they will not let you escape with your life. Takano if a bullet hit you who would be the one to stand by you?" Takano pondered

"I don't have to answer you."

"It's not that you don't have to answer it's because there is no answer to the question. You've betrayed everyone close to you. You tried to kill Tomitake and Irie. Your loyal Mountain Hounds turned on you. No one would be there to cry tears for your spilt blood. Am I right?" Takano was stunned at my reasoning. I now knew her anger would escalate and she would pull the trigger killing me. But I'm not scared because next time I will never let Takano get this far. I waited for my death.

I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that ran down Takano's face but the

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" She pulled the trigger and the burst of the gun sounded. Then everything was still. The bullet between me and Takano. Hanyuu had stopped time.

"Hanyuu let me die."

"NO Rika we've come so far and for this now. I won't let it happen." Hanyuu looked so determined. But it didn't matter that bullet would impact me has soon has time started again. I can't move in this frozen time only Hanyuu. She stepped in front of me and put out her arms.

"TAKANO I OYASHIRO WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SINS ONTO MYSELF! I WON'T LET RIKA SUFFER AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! RIKA WILL NOT DIE HERE! I WILL DIE IN HER PLACE HAS THE SACRIFICE TO KEEP THIS PERFECT WORLD!" Hanyuu looked at Takano and Takano had a face of regret. She knew that now her sins would grow.

"Hanyuu was your name right? Your quite brave taking the bullet for your friend. How can a simple human forgive my sin? I have committed too many for me to ever be redeemed." Takano's tears fell.

"I am far above humans. I am a god. I am Oyashiro and I will forgive your sins has soon has time resumes and this bullet pierces my body." Hanyuu resumed time.

"HANYUU!" I cried out. The bullet shot into Hanyuu's body. She fell back and I caught her in my arms. I saw her blood leaking out and onto the muddy ground. Takano dropped to her knees and just watched us. I cried has Hanyuu was dying in my arms.

"Takano you called Hanyuu a monster because of her horns. Yet you you…" I couldn't finish the tears were too numerous. They wouldn't stop. I thought it was impossible for me to cry anymore. I then hear my friends.

"HANYUU!" They all yelled and fell down to her side.

"Takano your sins are forgiven now. All the murders and everything are now gone. I have cleansed your soul." Hanyuu coughed blood out of her mouth. Takano saw her gun had not yet gone forward. There was still a bullet left.

"No my sins have yet to be forgiven. The death of a child only adds to my sin. The only way for me to be cleansed of my sin is my own life." Takano pointed the gun at her own head and put her hand on the trigger. Hanyuu coughed and got up from my arms and with all her strength walked over to Takano. She fell and wrapped her arms around Takano.

"Your sins will be forgotten. Your grandpa wouldn't want you to die like this would he. Your challenge was accepted back then."

"How do you know my grandpa?"

"I know all that has happened in these worlds. Before coming here I peeked into a broken shard where I watched the events of your life unfold. Don't die now Miyoko Tanashi. Goodbye Rika….everyone." Hanyuu slumped and became lifeless has Takano dropped her gun and embraced Hanyuu's body has she cried. We all cried along with her has Hanyuu's body got colder and colder. Then we heard men come from out of the bushes.

"Target has been found preparing to execute." Two men grabbed her and then she had released her grip on Hanyuu causing her body to fall into the mud. We grabbed it and held her. Another man pulled the binder away from her and threw it in the mud has well soaking all the paper.

"HANYUU, GRANDPA'S SCRAPEBOOK!" Takano exclaimed has they held her in place. She struggled to get free. Then the final man came and pointed his gun at her while he talked to someone over his headset.

"There is one casualty; suspect seems to have marking on her throat. Preparing to execute now." I jumped on him and he fired a bullet hitting Takano in the shoulder and the guy that was grabbing her. She struggled and escaped the grip of the other.

"Stop now." Tomitake and Irie walked to us.

"Takano is showing signs of L5. She's begun clawing at her throat." Irie said has I got off of the man I tackled. The Banken backed off and got away from Takano has soon as they heard what Irie said.

"The deceased appears to be the body of Hanyuu Furude." Irie looked sad has he saw her blank stare and closed her eyes. Tomitake got over to Takano and dropped down onto the ground with her. He hugged her tightly.

"Miyo you're gonna be fine everything is alright now. Me and Irie are taking you too the clinic so you can be treated."

"Jirou….Jirou." Takano hugged him and cried. "It's not fine, I'm a murderer."

"Miyo…" I looked around and saw a tree with a hole in it. It looked like a bullet hole. Could it be that Takano's bullet missed shooting me. But then even then only 4 others at this scene had guns. Was it the banken who killed Hanyuu was it them when they were trying to kill Takano from a distance. But then they couldn't because we got in the way.

"Takano you didn't kill anyone." I showed everyone the tree. I wasn't sure if my assumption was true but it would at least help her cope with all of this. It's finally over at the cost of the life of the one that wanted to save me till the very end.

Epilouge

June, Showa 59. Now a days everything has calmed. Takano is currently in rehab recovering from the Syndrome. Tomitake has moved to Hinimizawa so he could be close to her at all times. I hear he visits her at least twice a day. Irie is finally close to finding a cure for the Hinimizawa Syndrome which means that Satoshi will finally come back and join us. After investigation of the scene where Hanyuu died they found that the bullet in Hanyuu's body didn't match the one in Takano's gun but did match the banken's gun. I shared this with her and felt relived but still sad that Hanyuu is gone. Everybody is happy now Hinimizawa is finally a natural village. Hanyuu was also buried in the shrine's garden where we all visit every day.

Tomitake just left after visiting me. He gave me flowers again and hoped for me to get better. I'm so happy that I get to experience this feeling of love with Tomitake. Then I see a little girl appear to me. She has horns and purple hair. She looked at me and smiled has she disappeared.

"Hee hee hee I guess you really were a god Hanyuu. I will pay my respects after I'm let out of this bed." I clapped my hands together. I then lay and fell asleep.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kibou

Sacrifice of the Demon Arc

**Alright so I hope you liked it. I wanted to give everyone a happy ending and show that Hanyuu is still there in Hinimizawa protecting the villagers. I hope that this was a enjoyable read. Anyway HNNKN Kibou is my title for the arcs I'm gonna write. This one is gonna be the ending of Kibou. Another arc I wrote for Kibou is Amekurenai-hen. But anyway I will make four arcs this maybe being the final one. **


End file.
